What you dont see
by idonrlycarenemore
Summary: It looks like Pansy obsesses with Draco Malfoy. But the truth behind it is that he forces her to do it. This story is the life that Pansy pursues. But someone saves her...He is the Boy who lived. PPHP
1. Chapter 1

Title- What you don't see.

Author- Melmel w

Full Summary- Pansy is known to be obsessed with Draco Malfoy. But what you don't know is that she is forced to do it by him. He treats her like dirt, making her his slave, and she can do nothing but comply to his needs. But someone tries so save her. He is the Boy-who-lived. PPHP

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter then why on Earth would I be writing a fan fiction? So no, I do not own HP; JK Rowling does.

A/N- Hope you like this story. I'm just trying out this couple…

On with the story…

Chapter 1- Abuse

"Drakie! Hi Drakie Poo!" said Pansy as she ran up to Draco Malfoy. He was talking with his friends as usual, and Pansy was forced to do this to make him look good.

"Pansy, get your filthy disgusting hands off me!" he screamed as she cuddled up to him. 'You know how much I want to.' She thought angrily, but knew it made no difference stopping because that would just cause her punishment later.

His friends snickered, and his smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"But Drakie, I love you so, come with me please?" she smiled and pushed out her chest, and jiggled her boobs in front of his face like she was ordered to do.

" Guys I guess I have to go, I have to make some girls urges come true...you know they can't get enough of me" he smirked. Pansy fought the urge to roll her eyes and puke. But she clung on to him all the same and cuddled him like life itself. One boy in Slytherin pushed them away. 'Blaise Zabini' she thought, after all she used to like him, but liking anyone else than Draco Malfoy in her life was a crime.

"Go on Draco, atleast you can get a shag, even if it is cheap and

easy." He said. Suddenly Pansy hated him very much, because that comment hurt her more than the whip marks on her back. Again she fought an urge, but this time she wanted to cry. But she had to hold back the tears because she would cry more when she got the punishment. So she said " Yeah Drakie, lets go up to your room and do some…things." She whispered the last part in his ear but just loud enough so everyone else could hear it.

All the boys punched Draco on the arm and had a mischievous smile on their face. "Go on Draco" a one that looked like a pig to Pansy…

'must be Crabbe or Goyle'. So Draco grabbed Pansy's arm and led her up to his room, and smirked back at his friends before pushing her into his head dorms.

"Having another go at the slut ferret?" said Hermione, while she was sitting on the couch reading, to Draco.

Her words stung like lemon juice being squeezed into Pansy's eyes.

"Actually mudblood, Drakie here was just about to do to me what no man could ever do to you" she sneered at Hermione.

"Whatever" Hermione scoffed and shoved past them into her room.

"I sure would do you mudblood!" Draco called to her. The truth was that Hermione had grown up to be one of the hottest witches at Hogwarts, and guys wanted her whether she was a muggleborn or not. Even one the most hottest wizards and one of the purest purebloods; Draco Malfoy.

"Get away from me ferret!" she called back.

"Never!" he screamed, then smirked. He dragged Pansy into his room and threw her very hardly on the floor.

He locked the door with a very advanced Dark arts spell and he cast the 'Silencio' charm on the room.

He turned around gave her a very dark evil look, and if looks could kill, Pansy would be dead on the spot.

"Why the hell did you turn Granger off me like that?" he fumed. " I'm sorry its just she irritates me…anyways I'm very very sorry, please I wont do it again" she pleaded. She knew begging for mercy showed weakness but she knew his wrath, and she really did not feel like getting beaten up today.

"That's no excuse. Now for your punishment." He sneered. "Crucio!" he shouted and a blast of light shot from his wand hitting Pansy right on the chest.

She screamed an ear splitting scream, while the pain shot through her veins. The tears wear freely falling down her face and he seemed to be amused by it.

"Now if you ever disobey me again, I might just have to resort to more…physical contact, if you catch my drift." He smirked. She shuddered at the thought.

He kicked her towards the door, which he now opened and bent down and said in her ear "Now get out of my room you scum." And he kicked her out the door. Her tears were still falling, but she had to come out looking dignified, and satisfied and most of all happy.

She ran out of the Head Dorms, and shoved past a very disgruntled Harry Potter with her head in her hands, still trying to hold in the sobs but failing miserably. All she wanted to do was get to her bed so she could just get a good nights rest and forget about the whole thing. So she ran to the Slytherin dungeons and did just that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well how do you like it? I just wanted to try out this couple, and the plot seemed good. I'm sorry to all the Draco lovers if this offends him to you. I am one too actually, and I love him, its just that he can't be nice in this story. I might do a DracoHermione after this fic but I'm not sure yet. So please press the little button and REVIEW! Thanks – melmel


	2. Chapter 2Temper Temper

Disclaimer -Same as before .I don't own anything but the plot.

A/N- Thanks Labelle Evans and SlytherinDamian for reviewing, and I hope for more reviews please ) Well just saying um PLEASE REVIEW!…

**SlytherinDamian- **Ok I'll try to be a bit better with the dialogue, oh and about the Draco thing, well he's kinda supposed to be mean in this story, cause it goes with the plot. Also I will try to be nicer) and thanks for reviewing!

**Labelle Evans-** Yes I know, everybody loves Draco, I mean who doesn't? lol, well I also like PPHP because youre right, they are different and that's what I like about it. Anyways thanks so much for reviewing!

On with the story…

Chapter 2- Temper Temper

Harry Potter was sitting down in his common room playing with the hem of his robe while listening to his best friend Ron Weasley yap about Hermione this, Hermione that. Everyone knew Ron had a crush on her, actually everybody had a crush on her. Well except for him. It was more like lust really, and he really just thought of her as a little sister whom he had to protect. Recently even from Ron; because all he could talk lately about was 'I wonder what she's like in bed?' in which Harry responded 'RON!', and then Ron would go 'I'm sorry Harry, but really, HAVE YOU SEEN HER?' and then Harry would just roll his eyes as usual. Of course Hermione just went on with her usual ways, sticking her hand up first in class, completing homework at least a week before its due and spent most of her time in a book. Well that plus beauty and a new attitude. He was getting quite fed up with all of it actually.

"Ron can you quit yapping for just a minute and think about this; if you try to get Hermione, and she does not want to be with you, you guys will stop being friends, and you know that you wouldn't want that." Harry reasoned.

"Harry, I've thought about it a lot, and I've decided that its worth the try, I mean look at her, she's a goddess!" Ron expressed by standing up and waving his arms in the air.

Lavender walked in and scoffed. "Hmph, Ronald you shouldn't get her ego too big, Merlin knows that every other boy has" she scolded. All the girls were jealous of Hermione, as they weren't getting the attention that she was. She was known as the Gryffindor Goddess, and the girls were really starting to get cranky about it.

"Lavender, don't be jealous of Hermione because she is better than you," Ron said.

That seemed to light a bomb in Lavender that was ready to burst from a long time ago, and Ron had just lit the flame of fury. "RONALD I CANT BELIEVE YOU DARED TO SAY THAT! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT SLUT!" she screamed at Ron, who looked a bit frightened.

Ginny, Dean and Seamus walked into the common room from the portrait and listened to them fight.

"You are not better, and she's not a slut! If anyone's the slut, its YOU!" Ron retorted. The anger in him was starting to boil. Everybody knew of the Weasley temper, but Lavender at this moment didn't care, because her dignity was on the line.

" I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT RON! DID THE FEW MONTHS BEFORE YOU WERE HUNG OVER THAT WHORE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" she screamed. She and Ron had gone out a few months before Hermione got the major change and when she did, Ron dumped Lavender just like that for Hermione.

Lavender went up to him and kicked him where it hurt. She stomped towards the portrait of the fat lady, while Ron was still on the ground holding his crotch, when she turned back and said "Now you know what it is like to feel real pain." She 'hmphed' and with that was out of the Gryffindor common room.

Harry went to help Ron up to go to the Infirmary, because with all that fury, she kicked him real good.

Ginny and Dean, the new couple were holding hands and walking towards them, while Seamus just stood there and snickered. Dean, even if he was with Ginny, still stole secret glances at Hermione when Ginny wasn't looking. But Harry saw, and just thought he was a dishonest bastard.

"Ron, you shouldn't of said that to Lav, it really got her mad. But I mean even if Hermione is my best friend, and I admit she's pretty, does not mean that you have to say she's better than Lav, especially since you're her ex! Now that's just plain mean." Ginny said, letting go Dean's hand and instead putting them on her hips. "And then right after that you call her a slut!"

"Well sorry, but she called my Mione it first…can you please just help to the Infirmary." He asked.

"When since did she become 'your' Hermione Ron?" Harry asked, starting to get very annoyed.

Ron never answered that question but limped out of the common room mumbling under his breath.

Harry decided to go see Hermione, for she was the only one who he could just hang around now, without talking about well…her.

As he got there, he whispered the password, which Hermione had given him and Ginny only, to the little boy in the portrait and walked in.

Looking very disgruntled, he stumbled in, walking towards Mione's room; when all of a sudden Pansy just gets kicked out of Malfoy's room crying her eyes out.

She got up and continued crying, but held her head high. Harry knew this was just so she didn't look stupid in front of him. He kind of felt sorry for her, because what ever Malfoy did in there was very harsh, and nobody deserved that. He decided to help her the next day, but right now he just needed to talk to his best friend.

He walked all the way to her room and knocked.

"Come in, but if its you Malfoy, I swear to god…"

"Its me" Harry said and smiled as he came in. Hermione could always make him smile.

"Oh hey Harry, whats up?" she asked. She was sitting on her bed doing some of her homework, but she stopped, and patted another spot on her bed motioning to come and sit.

"Hey Mione…just wanted somebody to talk to, you know how all the other boys are preoccupied right now…" Hermione knew what he was talking about so she quickly changed the subject.

"Um so what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I don't know actually, just wanted to talk…." He answered and then remembered something "umm…did you see Parkinson outside crying her eyes out?" he asked.

"Nooo…but who really cares anyway, all she would do if we helped was shout at us and throw insults at us."

"Your probably right, well anyways see you at breakfast tomorrow Mione." He turned and walked through the door towards the portrait, when Malfoy came out.

"What were you doing with the mudblood in there Pothead?" he questioned.

"None of your damn business Ferret." He said as he pushed past him through the portrait. He couldn't be bothered tonight, because all he could think about was a raven haired witch that had the initials PP.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well hope you like it! Please review…I worked hard on it...Please Review! I tried to improve the dialogue and stuff. I was wondering…don't scold me or anything, but is Pansy's hair black or blonde? Because I really cant remember. Also this might sound real stupid to you, but what does OOC, AU, & OC mean…I have always wondered about that P Also I was very tempted to use some of my Jamaican dialogue in this story, but I stopped myself before it was too lateP Well anyways PLEASE REVIEW! )


End file.
